


Falling

by Lytchu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Late night talks, Little bit of angst, M/M, a little bit of insecure! Kaito but not too much, they're learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytchu/pseuds/Lytchu
Summary: Shinichi stares at Kaito’s back, watching the subtle rise and fall of the other’s shoulders to indicate that he was asleep. Or, supposedly asleep. Shinichi knows the difference between when Kaito was actually asleep, and when he was feigning sleep by now, after having shared a bed with him for nearly a year. He knows, even when Kaito was pouring about, as Kaito himself put it, “merely a cup’s worth of his superior acting skills into such a menial task” in order to feign being asleep.And he was not asleep.Shinichi narrows his eyes. But he didn’t know why.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? I have literally, never once in my life, ever met her. I don't know who she is.
> 
> — 
> 
> This was supposed to be a little stress reliever for myself, since my weekend was finally free for the first time in a month, and I was aiming for about 1-2K, but this somehow turned out longer than I thought XD ft. gratuitous use of italics.
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Shinichi stares at Kaito’s back, watching the subtle rise and fall of the other’s shoulders to indicate that he was asleep. Or, supposedly asleep. Shinichi knows the difference between when Kaito was actually asleep, and when he was feigning sleep by now, after having shared a bed with him for nearly a year. He knows, even when Kaito was pouring about, as Kaito himself had put it, “merely a cup’s worth of his superior acting skills into such a menial task” in order to feign being asleep.

And he was not asleep.

Shinichi narrows his eyes. But he didn’t know why.

Realistically, Shinichi should be asleep too, because he has a psychology exam devastatingly early in the morning today, which also means, in a few hours seeing as it was currently—he squinted at the digital clock that was placed on the bedside table over Kaito’s shoulder—four-twenty am in the morning. But the reason why Shinichi wasn’t asleep yet was because _Kaito_ wasn’t asleep, and that wasn’t Shinichi’s fault.

Or—Shinichi shifts his narrowed gaze back over to Kaito, zeroing in on a single, misplaced tuft of hair sticking up into the air, defying all the mandated laws of gravity that _should_ be governing it, but Kaito was Kaito, so gravity was probably the last thing on his list of worldly restrictions for his actions—maybe it _was_ his fault, and he just didn’t know.

And to that, he would say that he would find out. Even if it was an ungodly hour in the morning, he would get to the bottom of it. He would pull out every single (some probably illegal) detective strategy up his sleeve and he would _find out_.

But finding things out about Kaito that he didn’t want anyone else to know about was like searching for a single, specific person with the most common name in the middle of Tokyo during rush hour. That is, very hard to find.

It’s not like Kaito never tells him when something troubles him, he does. Occasionally. But Shinichi understands, because he’s the same. He finds it hard to disclose his own problems too. Years of dangerous secrets laced with the overwhelming threat of not only your life on the line, but your loved ones too, does that to a person. He _understands_. But, they’re learning. They’re _learning_.

It was an unspoken agreement, ever since _this_ started, to get the other to open up whenever they saw that the other was struggling with something. Kaito does it less often than Shinichi though.

Well, not really, Shinichi supposes. It’s just that the way he coaxes information out of Shinichi is kind of lighthearted. He’ll playfully berate him, bring it about with a smile and puppy dog eyes, or pull magic tricks that both amuse and frustrate Shinichi even further, but it’s just done so naturally that Shinichi can hardly realize that he’s been baited until he’s opening his mouth and spilling whatever he’s bottled up. And he’s, he’s grateful.

Shinichi is different. His personality, as he’s been reminded _oh so many times_ , is sharp and blunt. So the way he approaches Kaito is very much the same. These talks are a lot more serious than when Kaito gets Shinichi to open up, because Kaito hides, and he keeps on hiding, and Shinichi refuses to budge. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it’s frustrating, and sometimes his attempts don’t succeed, but Shinichi stays. He stays. It’s not always easy, but he stays.

And he would very much like to have another attempt at trying to get Kaito to open up about whatever problem it is that he has _now_ , but it’s also very early in the morning, so maybe he should wait until they both return home later in the day to try. In consideration for both himself, and Kaito. That, and he doesn’t want to potentially scare Kaito off.

So Shinichi breathes out slowly through his nose, trying to feign sleep just as well as Kaito. But he must evidently fail, because he could see the subtle tensing of the other’s shoulders as soon as he let out his slow breath.

Ah. Oh well. Shinichi has never known caution anyways.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Shinichi asks, his tone not quite accusing, but definitely getting there.

At first, he doesn’t get a response, and he doesn’t push for one. Normally, he would, but he’s learned that people take time. _He_ certainly has needed time. So Kaito will give him a response in time, once he’s made up his mind, and whether that answer will be an actual sentence, or silence, that’s entirely up to Kaito to decide.

And it seems that Kaito has decided on the former, because he lightheartedly answers, “Why aren’t _you_ asleep?”

Kaito doesn’t turn around, and Shinichi frowns at his back. “Because _you_ weren’t asleep.”

“Ah but I was getting there,” Kaito says, and there was definitely a pout in his tone, “until you startled me awake again.”

Which is a lie, because Shinichi _knew_ that Kaito wasn’t getting anywhere _close_ to falling asleep. Shinichi knew, and Kaito knew that Shinichi knew, but he didn't say anything about it. He only keeps his back turned, and keeps Shinichi in the dark.

And that won’t stand, not with Shinichi.

Shinichi sits up, letting the blanket pool around his waist as he stares down at Kaito’s now exposed backside. It’s not like Kaito will catch a cold, since he’s still wearing a thin t-shirt, but Shinichi is hoping the backdraft will rouse him enough to turn around.

It doesn’t. Kaito only pulls on the blanket to cover more of himself, tugging away some of Shinichi’s half.

“Go back to sleep,” Kaito groans. “It’s too early for this.”

And if Kaito was actually okay, he would turn around and throw his arm around Shinichi’s waist, forcing him to lie down beside him before latching onto Shinichi like a koala. But Kaito remains in place, burying his face into the pillow and effectively not looking at him.

Shinichi lets him play out his charade for a minute or two, before he props his chin on his palm to gaze impassively down at the other. “So, what’s wrong this time?”

Kaito tenses again for the briefest second, before he tries to relax his muscles into a more nonchalant manner. But it’s too late, because Shinichi had already caught the slight shift of his muscles underneath his t-shirt, and he wouldn’t put it past Kaito to _not_ know that he had.

Kaito must think that he can remedy that though, because he finally turns around with a small smile that was too warm around the edges. Warm, and as fake as the alibis that Shinichi hears on a daily basis from guilty criminals. “What would be wrong?”

Shinichi lowers his eyes, because that specific smile means that it will take some serious coaxing in order to get Kaito to say what was wrong. It will take _time_ , time that Shinichi would be wholeheartedly willing to give, if it weren’t for the fact that they were running low on it at the moment, with it being nearly four-thirty a.m. now. But Shinichi doesn’t want to let this moment slip through his fingers, because Kaito will no doubt do his hardest to pretend this never happened come mid-afternoon.

It’s just how he is. It’s just how his poker face works.

“You,” Shinichi starts, trying to piece together the most effective words, “can take as long as you want.”

Kaito must understand what he means, because his smile grows a tad bit warmer, this time genuinely. But he only asks, “Don’t you have an exam in the morning?”

“I’ve run on less sleep than this before,” Shinichi says. “I can manage.”

“That’s not good for you though~,” Kaito sings playfully, an easy grin sliding into place. “You should sleep.”

Shinichi hates it, because that’s not Kaito’s usual easy grin. This is his ‘poker face’ easy grin. Kaito probably knows that Shinichi can see through it, and yet he keeps on doing it, as if it’ll deter Shinichi from pressing any further. Sometimes it hurts, and Shinichi wishes he would stop doing it. But it’s probably the only defense mechanism Kaito knows, the one he’s most familiar with, and then it starts hurting Shinichi in a totally different way.

“You should stop trying to change the subject,” Shinichi says, his voice soft and calm. He looks directly into Kaito’s eyes, and he can make out the slight resignation that settles into his vibrant orbs. “I’m not going anywhere, and neither is your problem.”

Kaito pouts. “Oh it’ll go, as long as you let it pass.”

“Well I’m not letting it.”

“You should.”

“I don’t want to.”

Kaito glares at him. “ _Why_.”

Shinichi glares back at him, before he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He needs to stay calm. Once he exhales, he opens his eyes and settles his gaze back on Kaito, who has averted his eyes to the blanket pooled around Shinichi’s waist. His glare is gone too, face impassive. But Shinichi can still see the uneasiness swimming in his eyes.

“Why do you want me to let it pass?” Shinichi asks. The ‘why do you want me to let it pass _this time_ ’ goes unspoken, but they both know it’s there.

“Because it’s stupid,” Kaito answers, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. He shifts a few times until he’s comfortable on his back, and he shuts his eyes. “It’s stupid, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Maybe I don’t need to,” Shinichi says. He moves to hover directly over Kaito’s face, before continuing softly. “But I want to.”

And Shinichi isn’t usually this tender. He rarely ever is, because he isn’t the most romantically prone person out there. Out of the two of them, Kaito is probably the one with a bleeding heart. He shows it, and he hides it both at the same time. But that doesn’t mean that Shinichi doesn’t, doesn’t—

He doesn’t finish the thought, because Kaito’s eyes are shooting open and staring bewilderedly at him. Probably because of his tone. But the touch of panic swirling in his eyes are a little, out of place. Shinichi frowns. Why would Kaito be panicking?

He doesn’t get a chance to think about it, because Kaito’s body is suddenly wired up like he’s about to pounce. Shinichi widens his eyes, because he knows that Kaito is about to do what he does best, whenever he feels cornered. He’s going to _run_.

And like hell Shinichi is going to give him the chance. He throws his body over Kaito’s just as Kaito’s hands reach up to grasp at the edge of the blanket near his chin, effectively straddling his stomach. And before Kaito can manage to do anything with his hands, Shinichi grabs his wrists, ignoring Kaito’s yelp in the process, to pin them beside his head on his pillow. Shinichi glares down at him, and Kaito stares meekly back up at him, despair painted across his face.

“Why are you running?” Shinichi asks, feeling nausea and anger well up in the pit of his stomach as he tightens his grip around Kaito’s wrists. “What are you so scared of that has you _running_?”

Kaito swallows, and looks away, his eyes landing on his right hand. And Shinichi follows his gaze, and it’s not until he does that he realizes that Kaito is wearing gloves. _Gloves_. But why?

Judging by how wrinkled they are, he must’ve had them on for a while, probably the entire time he was in bed. But _why_?

He turns his gaze back to Kaito’s face, staring quizzically down at him. He hopes that the slight flare in his gaze will be enough to let Kaito know that he wants answers, but Kaito still refuses to look at him. He only flexes his fingers, his mouth slowly pulling down into a frown.

Shinichi sighs, but he doesn’t loosen his grip on Kaito’s wrists. “Kaito, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re a detective,” Kaito snaps petulantly, turning his head even further away into the pillow. “Can’t you figure it out?”

He could. He knows that he could. But he wants Kaito to tell him. He wants to know that Kaito trusts him, and is willing to let him in without Shinichi having to pry open the door to his darkest secrets. It’s one thing to trust someone with your life, which he already knows Kaito does, but it’s another to trust someone with _yourself_.

So as much as it pains him to say it, he’s _not_ going to figure it out. Sorry pride, and Kaito, but. “No.”

Kaito tenses again, and Shinichi can actually _feel_ it underneath him this time. “It would be easier, if you did.”

“It would be,” Shinichi agrees. But it wouldn’t be as impactful. It wouldn’t mean as much, if he figures it out through deductive reasoning. Not for this context.

Kaito remains silent, his face nearly obscured by how much he’s buried it into the pillow. Shinichi’s a little worried for Kaito’s neck, with how long he’s stubbornly holding that position, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He only keeps a tight grip on Kaito’s wrist, and he keeps staring down at him, waiting.

Minutes pass, and the silence continues.

It continues, until he finally hears a faint murmur.

Shinichi raises an eyebrow. “What?” Shinichi asks, leaning his ear in closer.

Kaito whips his head around to face Shinichi, so fast that he has Shinichi reeling back the slightest bit. He’s glaring at Shinichi, and Shinichi can only blink owlishly back, a little bit puzzled about where the sudden animosity came from.

“How come,” Kaito starts again, his voice hard but quiet and slightly trembling, as if he’s afraid to say his next words for fear of ruining _everything_. “How come-why do you, never. Never. How come you never—,” Kaito turns away again, his voice dying in his throat as his expression grows somber, “—touch me.”

“I—,” Shinichi blinks, his mind grinding to a complete halt as he tries, and fails, to register Kaito’s words. “I—what?”

Kaito clenches his jaw, and squeezes his eyes shut. “Nevermind, I told you it’s stupid.”

“No,” Shinichi grinds out, his earlier frustration settling in again, but this time at _himself_. Because he just doesn’t understand. “No no no, it’s not-not stupid. I just don’t understand. What do you mean, I never touch you?”

Kaito’s ears pink, but Shinichi presses on.

“I touch you all the time.”

Kaito glares up at him. “No, you don’t. _I_ do, and you just let it happen.”

Shinichi furrows his eyebrows. “Doesn’t that mean I touch you too?”

“It _doesn’t_ ,” Kaito says, his tone insistent, but Shinichi only continues staring down at him, confused. Kaito must see that Shinichi doesn’t understand, and most likely won’t understand anytime soon, so he just rolls his eyes and sighs, his mouth still downcast. “It’s, different. Letting me touch you, and you instigating the touches, are different.”

Shinichi nods slowly. It starts to make a little bit more sense, and he was beginning to see how it could be a problem, but he still doesn’t understand why it’s such a _big_ problem.

Kaito swallows. “Sometimes I think, you don’t want to.”

Shinichi raises an eyebrow, and squeezes Kaito’s wrist once in encouragement for him to continue.

“It’s not like I don’t know how you are.” Kaito closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “And it’s not like I need you to be constantly coddling me. Sometimes I just want, want—“

And this is probably where Kaito will struggle to continue. But that’s okay, because Shinichi has gotten more than enough from Kaito. He’s thankful, that Kaito even managed to get so much out.

“I get it,” Shinichi says, and smiles softly. “I understand.”

“You _don’t_ ,” Kaito growls, but he doesn’t elaborate. He only glares up at Shinichi, his eyes challenging like he wants Shinichi to feel the same, but Shinichi doesn’t return the heat of his gaze, so he turns away. His eyes glaze over with resignation, before he shuts them completely, leaving Shinichi, once again, in the metaphorical dark.

Maybe this should be the point where Shinichi gets frustrated again, because he was beginning to understand, or at least, he _thought_ he was beginning to understand. But Kaito just _has_ to pull the rug out from under him, right when he thought he finally _got it_. But he doesn’t, because the blame lies with both of them. With Kaito not being able to fully express what he wants, and Shinichi not understanding enough to meet him in the middle.

Shinichi lowers his head, finally loosening his grip on Kaito’s wrists.

Sometimes he thinks it would be easier, if it wasn’t _them_ that was doing this. Things would probably be easier, if he was still in love in Ran. He doesn’t have this thought often, and he hates it whenever he does, but he just doesn’t have anything else to compare it too. He doesn’t have much experience with love, and most of his experience had come from only one person, because he had loved Ran for the longest time.

And he probably would’ve stayed with Ran, if he didn’t feel whatever it was that he felt for Kaito. And he figured, if Kaito was able to stir up his love for Ran, then maybe he wasn’t as in love with Ran as he had thought. He loves her, loves her still, but being _in love_ had begun to feel different. And it was a type of 'different’ that he didn’t know.

He doesn’t _know_ what this type of feeling is, because the one thing he thought he could compare it to had slipped through his fingers, and he was left with _Kaito_. It’s not like what he felt around Kaito was _new._ Ran had evoked these feelings more often than not in the past, but this was _different_. He _couldn’t_ compare this feeling to what he felt for Ran. Even if he felt like it was the only thing he could compare it to, even though he would if he grew desperate. In the end, he just _couldn’t_.

Shinichi clenches his jaw.

He just didn’t _understand_ , and he hates it. He _needs_ to understand this feeling. His brain demands it, he just doesn’t know how.

But maybe, and this thought had crossed his mind several times, he’s trying too hard to, so much so that he’s lost sight of just _what_ it is that he’s trying to understand.

He looks back down at Kaito, who is still lying underneath him and resolutely not looking at him. When they had first gotten together, Kaito had rarely ever let go of his poker face. And it took a while, but slowly, increment by increment, he had learned to tug the mask off for longer periods of time, even when he was in distress. All for Shinichi.

Slowly, he had learned to trust Shinichi enough to let him see the darkness that lurked underneath, all the sadness that he had buried away.

So looking at the dejected lines that pulled at Kaito’s face, on full display for Shinichi to see and pick apart, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and hope tug at his gut. Sadness, and hope, at something he can’t explain.

“I don’t,” Shinichi says, finally breaking the silence and forcing Kaito’s eyes to peek back up at him.

“What?”

“You’re right,” Shinichi admits, “I don’t understand.”

Kaito gapes at him, and Shinichi guesses it’s because Shinichi rarely ever admits that he doesn’t know something. But it shouldn’t be that surprising, because Shinichi has been doing it more often. That burning bit of annoyance in the pit of his stomach is still there whenever he does, but he still does it regardless. He’s trying. And isn’t that enough?

“What I feel for you,” Shinichi says, staring down at Kaito’s wide eyes and begging him to _understand_ , even if Shinichi couldn’t, “is real. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t. That’s what this is, isn’t it? It’s not about me not touching you enough. It’s this.”

Kaito’s mouth thins into a straight line, but the slight twitch in Kaito’s eyes confirms Shinichi’s suspicions.

Shinichi frowns at himself, and continues. “I don’t, I’m not _good_ at this. I’ve lost so much touch with whatever this is that I don’t even know what to call it anymore. But at the end of the day, you’re what I want to come back to, over anything or anyone else. Isn’t that good enough?”

Kaito swallows, his fingers gently closing into his fists. He doesn't say anything, and he looks a little bit uneasy, but Shinichi's gaze remains unwavering. Resolute. And Kaito must see how sure Shinichi is about his statement, because he just takes a deep breath in, and nods.

Shinichi flicks his eyes over to the gloves that are still pulled over Kaito’s hands, now getting a better sense as to why he would have them on. As a barrier. Kaito’s a magician. His trade and world lies in his hands. If he covers them, then he shields away his secrets.

Shinichi dips his index finger into the right one, the pad of his finger coming into contact with Kaito’s warm palm. He drags his finger down slowly, and feels Kaito shiver slightly underneath him. He looks back over to Kaito, who’s staring up at him with his pupils dilated in a doe-eyed expression. Shinichi smiles softly, and dips his head the rest of the way to lean his forehead against Kaito’s.

“Can I?” Shinichi asks quietly, feeling Kaito’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he closes them. Kaito nods, and Shinichi closes his eyes after him, pressing their lips together as he digs more fingers into Kaito’s gloves.

Kaio tilts his head the slightest bit to make the kiss more comfortable. All the while Shinichi continues pushing his fingers into Kaito’s gloves, pushing against them until they slide off Kaito’s hands completely, and Shinichi’s able to intertwine their fingers together, palm against palm. Kaito’s own fingers follow, lacing in between the spaces of Shinichi’s fingers until he could feel the heat of them against the back of his hand.

Kaito's lips are warm, and Shinichi presses his lips just a little bit harder against his. They don't kiss often, and when they do, it's mostly just pecks against his cheek from Kaito. So this, this is still relatively new for Shinichi, but it's breathtaking all the same. 

When Shinichi feels his lungs start to constrict, he pulls back the smallest centimeter, breathing heavily into the shared air between them. Kaito is the same, his chest heaving as he stares up at Shinichi’s half-lidded eyes. But Shinichi suspects it’s less of a stamina thing and more of an ‘in-awe/shock’ thing for Kaito.

Shinichi shuts his eyes and presses his forehead against Kaito’s again, and judging from the feel of eyelashes fluttering against his skin again, Kaito has done the same.

Shinichi reconnects their lips, licking into Kaito’s mouth as the other parts his lips the slightest bit. Their tongues are slow, their breathing even slower, but the heavy hammering of Shinichi’s heart offsets all of that. But it’s fine, because they have time, and Shinichi wants to savor all of this.

With one final swipe of his tongue against Kaito’s bottom lip, followed by a gentle nip, he pulls away again, this time lifting himself up the slightest bit so he could actually see Kaito’s face in all its entirety.

Kaito’s eyes haven’t changed, still blown wide with his pupils heavily diluted. It’s just that his lips are now shiny and red-kissed. Shinichi suspects he doesn’t look any different. And maybe that’s why Kaito pulls a watery smile at him, scared and happy all at once.

“God, I hope,” Kaito starts, his voice trembling as he tightens his hold on Shinichi’s hands. “Don’t disappear on me.”

Shinichi feels something soft curl in his stomach, but he doesn’t let any of that feeling show as he smirks. “Idiot, aren’t you the phantom?”

Kaito rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

And Shinichi does. His line of work doesn’t always guarantee his safety. He can’t count the number of times he’s gotten injured, gotten close to losing his life. But Shinichi could probably say those same words back to him.

Kaito’s a whole different entity. And being who he is, he could disappear at any moment, and no one would be able to find him, maybe not even Shinichi. So while Shinichi can’t guarantee his life, Kaito can’t guarantee his presence. But he hopes that someday, they’ll be able to promise each other that. And he thinks, they’re already getting there.

He’s not going to give up being a detective, and he’s definitely not going to stop jumping into dangerous situations in order to bring a criminal to justice, but he can learn patience, and he can learn caution. For Kaito, he will learn. He will try his hardest to learn.

“Don’t disappear on me either,” Shinichi says, part way between a command, and a plea. He doesn’t know what he would do if Kaito disappeared one day, left just like the summer breeze through their open window.

Kaito only smiles at him, unsteady yet unwavering. “I’ll try.”

Kaito untangles his fingers from Shinichi’s hold and surges up, wrapping his arms around Shinichi’s torso before pulling the two of them down, ignoring Shinichi’s disgruntled yelps and groans. Once Kaito deems they’re settled into a comfortable position, with Shinichi lying on top of Kaito with a deadpan expression and Kaito beneath him with the dopiest grin on his face and his arms secured around Shinichi’s waist, he closes his eyes to sleep.

Shinichi, on the other hand, is more than a little miffed. “You’re kidding right.”

Kaito doesn’t open his eyes. “What? I’m strong, I can handle your weight.”

Shinichi wrinkles his nose in mild annoyance, before sighing when he realizes it’s futile to even argue when Kaito’s made up his mind about something. He looks over at the digital clock.

5:10 a.m.

“You better wake me up on time for my exam,” Shinichi says angrily, but there’s no real bite to his tone as he shifts into a comfortable position and lays his head atop Kaito’s chest.

“Yes yes,” Kaito says airily as he nuzzles his cheek into Shinichi’s hair. “Now sleep. I’m so tired.”

“And who’s fault is _that_ ,” Shinichi grumbles, but closes his eyes as exhaustion sets in and he starts drifting off. He’s barely coherent when he hears a final whisper from Kaito’s lips.

“I really, really hope you don’t disappear on me.”

And he nods off with a smile.

—

“This! Is! All! Your! Fault!” Shinichi yells, enunciating each word with a pillow smack against Kaito’s arms, which he had held up in order to protect his head from Shinichi’s assault.

“You still have 20 minutes!” Kaito argues, wrapping his arms tighter around his head as he curls into himself. “You can still make it on time if you run!”

Shinichi stops and raises an eyebrow. “Oh I know, I have plenty of time. I just feel so much exhaustion in my bones that I feel vindictive. This is just purely revenge.”

“This is abuse,” Kaito whines.

Shinichi smiles smugly, laughter bubbling over as he hits him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this take a whole other turn, but somehow it turned out like this. Regardless, it was fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! Thank you for reading :DD and have a great day!


End file.
